


one out of two

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st year daisuga has me weak, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, but Suga has at least a fraction of a brain cell, they were both dumb in their first year believe me, they're friends here yeah but Suga realizes some things, to figure out his own feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anyways, it was what friends did. Touch, tease, push gently. Nothing about it was particularly special.Yet somehow, Koushi knew something had changed.Over halfway into their first year, Koushi pieces a new realization together.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	one out of two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micasspica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasspica/gifts).

> happy bday Mica!! 💞
> 
> i wanted to make something for your bday and we've been discussing collabs for a while so hey why not? why not finish a short one shot as half of the fic-art collab?
> 
> anyways! i hope you (yes you, reader) enjoy 1st year daisuga flirting and being dumb boys

Koushi doesn't know if he could call it a _shift._

It wasn't as if he and Daichi's demeanor had slid sideways, tipping the balance, changing it up. There was no suddenness to it, no surprise at the thought of something new to them, _to him. _As far as Koushi remembered, it had always been like this, ever since the beginning of first year. It was comfortable, it was normal, almost like a routine they'd memorized and etched into their minds.

Anyways, it was what friends did. Touch, tease, push gently. Nothing about it was particularly special.

Yet somehow, Koushi _knew _something had changed.

Like a month earlier when he'd tripped and fell on his knees on gravel, only lightly bruising the skin. Daichi had laughed, Koushi did too, but then he had picked him up and sat him down at the nearest bench.

"Let me see," Daichi had murmured, tugging at Koushi's pant leg. He rolled it up enough for the reddish-purplish splotches to show, and Daichi tutted and rubbed it gently.

"If it hurts I can get some ice for you."

Koushi had declined, and Daichi asked jokingly if he wanted him to kiss it better. He laughed along and punched Daichi's arm in retaliation, but a part of him briefly wondered if he'd actually do so if Koushi had said yes.

Another time, some few weeks later, he, Daichi, and Asahi were all seated around a table, eating lunch. They'd been bantering and chatting for a good portion of time before Daichi took out some onigiri.

"It's salted salmon," he had responded when Koushi pointed and asked what the filling was.

It was stupid when Koushi gasped and whined about how he hadn't had salmon onigiri in so long, _Daichi please could I have some, just this once, I'll buy you one back. _Truly, he was joking and feigning his whines, but Daichi had rolled his eyes and split the onigiri into two. He asked Asahi if he wanted some too, (Asahi declined) observed the halves for a moment, then handed one to Koushi.

Koushi failed to hide his surprise, but gleefully received the onigiri and thanked Daichi in a sing-song voice. He had bit into it, knowing he'd gotten rice on the corner of his mouth, _knowing _he was hoping Daichi would chuckle and say, "You're so messy, you have rice on your cheek." Then Daichi would hand a napkin to him, mere inches from his cheek but allowing him to wipe it off himself. And that's exactly what happened.

He wondered later, why Daichi gave him the larger half of the onigiri. When he touched his cheek where that grain of rice had been, he wondered if Daichi wanted to touch there, too.

Asahi had ushered him away at some point after that lunch, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's up with you two? You flirted more than usual at lunch yesterday, now you're sharing yakisoba bread?"

Koushi wasn't going to deny that fact, because _yes, _they were sharing yakisoba bread, eating from opposite ends.

What caught him offguard was the _flirting._

"We're not flirting," he had replied. "Nothing is different between us."

Asahi had given him a dead look, almost irritably unbelieving (a look neither of them had ever seen on Asahi).

"It's pretty obvious you are."

"But we're _not, _we're just playing around. Teasing."

"Uh huh," Asahi had turned around, walking back towards the classroom. "Sure."

For someone so benevolent and cowardly, Asahi sure put on a bold face that day. The boldest he'd ever been with Koushi. It made Koushi partially want to punch him.

Then again, that got him thinking. Reconsidering. Did Asahi have a point? Was their banter actually seen as flirting on the outside?

_Yeah, Daichi is cute. He's good-looking. Handsome. _

_That doesn't mean I have a serious crush on him or am trying to make a move on him._

It made Koushi more aware, suddenly. Of Daichi's pats on the back after a good game. Of the way he sat close when they were reviewing content before tests. Of his smiles he'd give Koushi after they'd laughed over a joke, or something stupid and small.

Suddenly Koushi was hyper-attentive of everything that involved Daichi and he didn't know how to feel about it.

_I don't have a serious crush._

_I don't have a serious crush._

When he looked at Daichi, something soft and burning itched in his chest.

_I don't...have a crush at all._

_I'm pretty sure._

Nonetheless, there still wasn't a shift in their behavior. They'd always been like that.

It was just Koushi suddenly overthinking.

They were walking home after an exhausting practice, Asahi leaving earlier and side-glancing Daichi before looking back to Koushi, as if signaling something. Koushi knew what the signal meant. He would punch him for that later.

Familiar, comfortable silence filled the air around them, the only sound being the drag of their shoes as they walked on the scratchy dirt road. Both their hands swung at their sides, always missing a brush but so, so close every time.

"Hey, Suga," Daichi spoke, breaking the quietness. "Do you want to become captain of the team someday?"

Koushi's eyes widened in surprise. He cleared his throat and answered slowly, "I don't think that I'm really a leaderlike enough person for that, but it would be cool if I was." He waited. "Why do you ask?"

It took a few seconds for Daichi to answer, his head tipping up as if in thought.

"I think I want to become captain in third year."

At this, Koushi was less surprised. Daichi was a natural leader, able, strong-willed, determined. He restlessly pushed himself to stay longer during practice, and that in turn encouraged both Koushi and Asahi to follow him. He was driven in everything he did, putting in as much effort as possible to reach his goal.

It made _sense _that Daichi would be captain someday. It felt almost inevitable.

"Well, I'll cheer you on then. I think the third years already see that captainly side in you."

"You think so?" Daichi's cheeks had turned tinted, eyes wild.

Koushi snickered, bumping into Daichi's shoulder, their hands managing to brush once.

"Yeah, stupid. You're oblivious to everyone who admires you. You'd make a great captain one day."

"Unless I have some competition."

_"Ooh, is that why you were asking?"_

"That wasn't _why," _Daichi laughed, the sound filling Koushi's body with pleasant warmth. "I just thought that if I were captain, you'd definitely be my vice."

They began to slow before they came to a stop, Koushi taking in Daichi's words.

"What?"

Perhaps he sounded a little too bewildered, because Daichi's face drained of color, mouth turning into a frown.

"It was just a thought, um, and you don't have to be-- I'm not even captain so it doesn't matter--"

"No, that's not what I meant," Koushi held his hands up. "You're serious? You'd want _me _to be vice?"

"Yes...?"

"Why? How about Asahi?"

Daichi looked hesitant, biting down on his lip and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It just...makes sense to me. You're leaderlike, too, but you're more calculating and...you bring a positive energy?" Daichi kicked his foot. "You're my best friend that I trust and we make a good team. However it ends up, I'd want to be alongside you."

Koushi must have gaped and looked bewildered _again, _because Daichi was actually _blushing _and rubbing his neck furiously.

_Is that how he sees me? _

_Is that what he wants? _

"Daichi..."

"Um."

Koushi raised his hand, fingers curling into a fist.

"Wh--" He choked when Koushi delivered a blow to his abdomen, almost stumbling backwards.

_"You're not supposed to look cool like that!" _Koushi complained, partly whining. _"__What the hell?"_

Daichi steadied himself and Koushi stepped back, holding him by the shoulders. He dipped down into an apologetic bow.

"Sorry! Ahh, I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry."

"It's...OK? I think?" Daichi coughed, rubbing his stomach. "Jeez, you throw a hard punch..."

"I've been told. I just..." Koushi raised his head, his gut twisting and uncoiling all at once. He looked into Daichi's eyes, gaze straight. "You meant that?"

Daichi's expression changed from slightly pained to surprised, before a gentle smile graced his lips.

"Of course I do."

And maybe the way he grinned did something to Koushi, in the midst of warmth stirring inside him and a sensation tickling and spreading through his chest. It wasn't something he'd felt before, but fuck being oblivious-- he knew what it meant.

He smiled back, perhaps a little shaky as he did, and they began their walk again, laughing and bantering. Their shadows appeared to be closer, Koushi noticed, gazing down at the silhouettes of their hands and pretending they were actually touching.

_I want them to be touching._

"You didn't answer my question, y'know."

"Hm?"

"Why not Asahi?"

Daichi made a hiss through his teeth, clicking his tongue. "Not that it's bad, but I'm pretty sure he'd crack under that amount of pressure. He's strong, yeah, but as a leader he's a little bit of a..."

"Pussy?"

Daichi snorted. "I was going to say _coward_, but we can go with that."

"Are you saying I'm _no_t a pussy?"

"You just punched me in the gut when I didn't do _anything, _so, yes. You're not one."

"Not one _what?"_

"I'm _no_t going to say it."

"Awh..."

"Fine," Daichi rolled his eyes. "You're not a pussy--"

_"Ayy, Daichi said pu--"_

"--but you're different, to me."

Koushi almost stopped again, hesitant as he absorbed those words.

_Different? _

_To Daichi?_

"That's so cryptid!" Koushi protested. "What does different to _yo_u even mean?"

"I don't know, it just..." Daichi's cheeks flushed the faintest shade of pink. "It feels different hanging out with just you. It's a good thing, though! I really, _really _like, you know, spending time with you."

And oh.

_Oh._

That certainly didn't do things to Koushi's heart.

Their parting point (the corner where weeds grew in front of Mr. Inoue's house) came into view, and Koushi wanted to say something before they reached that point.

"For the record...if you become captain one day," he took in a breath. "I'm definitely gonna be your vice."

"Yeah?" said Daichi, turning his head to the side just a little.

"Yep," Koushi responded, heart thudding at the tilt of Daichi's head so he faced him. "You can't get rid of me now."

Just once, _once, _their hands brushed, Koushi's pulse leaping out of control when he considered wrapping his pinky around Daichi's.

"I don't plan to," Daichi said, and even though he laughed, Koushi could feel the genuineness in his voice.

_I don't plan to, either._

Daichi's eyes darted to the weeds at the corner, and Koushi followed the look. A few leaves had sprouted forth, thickening the tangles.

"Do you think something else is going to bloom there? Something that isn't a weed?"

Koushi resisted the urge to laugh at Daichi's sudden change in topic and the sheer curiosity of weeds growing at a street corner. It brought another rush of warmth, fondness, up his spine.

"Maybe one day, yeah."

Daichi hummed, sliding his hands into his pockets. Koushi faintly wondered if they'd brush arms again, maybe tomorrow.

"I'll get going. See you later, Suga."

"Yeah. See you."

Koushi watched as Daichi smiled a last time and turned away, walking in the opposite direction. A tremor shook his heart, the beat of it thumping in tandems too quick for Koushi to handle.

When he held a hand to his chest, breathing out and breathing in, he'd come to a conclusion.

Nothing about their behavior had changed. Sure, Koushi was overthinking now, but that wasn't the shift either.

The shift was that Sugawara Koushi positively had a crush on Sawamura Daichi.

And now he had to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> again, i hope u have a fantastic bday Mica! this was so fun and cute to write aaahh i want to write more pre-dating daisuga
> 
> thank you for reading!! if you liked it, please leave kudos and/or a comment! I'd really appreciate it 🌠
> 
> love,  
you know who ;)


End file.
